Blaster Gaster
Blaster Gaster is the brother of Bagsmoney. He is the opposite of Gaster Blaster, being made out of "Hellite". He is an extremely mean character, loving to destroy people with his "Doom Beams". He states that BattleReviews's 99.9% of Battle's contributions are trash, and hosts the account "BattleReviews is useless". He is friends with Sans, Molly, and Little Horn, and enemies with BattleReviews, Dingle, and pretty much anyone who insults Little Horn. However, his most common rival is Retsalb Retsag, because RR claims Blaster Gaster as a "ripoff". He has a very short temper. He loves to spit bone seeds at people, with the bone seeds growing into Skulls. He boasts about being faster than Gaster Blaster, because of his wings, and like Gaster Blaster, dies from touching the ground (if it's not on fire). However, when he dies, he dissolves into a lava blob which has its own mind. Like Gaster Blaster he has an extremely short temper and doesn't hesitate to blast when he's mad. In the spare time he gambles with people, never losing any one of them, because he's extremely lucky at gambles, closely losing to Domino. Trivia *Blaster Gaster, along with Bagsmoney, are references to "Garden Gray The". *Blaster Gaster's hate of BattleReviews is a reference to a trash account called "BattleReviews is useless". which is very similar to the "Mr. Yokai & Watch is Awful" account. It is possible that FundaMental created that account. **The hosting of the account "BattleReviews is useless" (which is now changed) is actually false. The account was changed. *Blaster Gaster is also a reference to Dialo. *He is usually nicknamed "retsalB retsaG" by Battle because Battle disapproves of the name. *Blaster Gaster talks in Wingdings in private chats, in case of someone hearing their chat. *Blaster Gaster is the first limbless OC Mr. Yokai made to have wings. *Despite Dialo being a girl, he's not a girl. The reasoning behind this is because Mr. Yokai thought Dialo was a boy (like how Mr. Yokai thought Yumi was a boy). *He claims to have a "great red turf" everytime some kind of hero asks if he's got anything when he's almost dead. This is a reference to the "Wadanohara and the Great Blue Turf" image. **BTW his Great Red Turf is basically the Skulls he summons. *The gambling part was added for a little Cuphead reference. *Blaster Gaster actually HATES the possible FundaMental-related OC, mostly because Blaster Gaster can't resist the FundaMental-related OC's "Extreme Dark Matter". *Blaster Gaster & Gaster Blaster (and even Dialo) has differences. **Gaster Blaster & Dialo: I don't think I have to explain this. **Blaster Gaster & Gaster Blaster: Gaster Blaster doesn't have wings, while Blaster Gaster does have wings. This was because Dialo having wings. **Blaster Gaster & Dialo: Like said, Blaster Gaster is NOT a girl, despite "gender confusions" or "brother sister". While Dialo is young Blaster Gaster's very old, and rather more chaotic. More trivia to be added later. Gallery Blaster Gaster 2018.PNG|Blaster Gaster's Appearance. where it came from.PNG|The reasoning why Blaster Gaster got his name and exists.